


A Prince and a Robber

by dreamkist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Robin Hood References, Stalwart and True
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Prince Steve meets a mysterious man in the forest.





	A Prince and a Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeyamad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeyamad/gifts).



“Don’t question me again. Understood?” the king said to Steve who silently fumed.

“Yes, sire,” Steve said to his father.

“You will be leading the tax collection from now on. You will learn to treat peasants as they deserve to be treated.”

Steve was grateful when he was able to leave the great hall. Frustrated, he went to the stable and began saddling his horse for a ride. His protestations against his father’s tax collection and the behavior of the men he sent to do it had gone unheeded.

Someone entered the stable behind him. He turned to see his friend, Bucky, leaning against the wall of the stable watching him.

“Where are you off to?” the knight asked.

“Somewhere that isn’t here,” Steve said. In a lower voice he said, “I can’t believe how our people are being treated.”

Steve rode away from the castle until he was deep in the forest.

He rode until both he and his horse needed to stop for a break. Steve dismounted and stretched. He realized he was turned around in the woods. Thankfully, he heard someone approaching. A man entered the clearing and jumped back when Steve hailed him.

“Good sir,” Steve began. He was dressed in the clothes of a commoner, but his dark hair and eyes were striking.

The man just stared at him. He must have been stunned to see the prince. Steve should have changed out of his regalia before he left.

“I seem to have lost my way. Do you know the way to the castle?” Steve politely inquired.

The man’s mouth was hanging open. He snapped it shut and seemed to consider. “The castle is that way,” he pointed as he spoke. “What are you doing here?” he looked around to see who had accompanied Steve.

“I was riding. I’ve never been in this part of the forest before. Thank you, sir,” Steve said. “If I can repay your kindness, I happily will.” He pulled his purse from his belt.

“Well, if you insist,” the man said and came closer.

Steve placed three coins in the man’s hand. His fingertips grazed the man’s palm. Something in the light touch captivated him. “What is your name?” he asked a little dizzily.

“Tony,” it almost sounded like a question. Then Tony seemed to snap out of it. “Your Highness,” he gave a little bow.

“Perhaps I will meet you again, Tony,” he climbed into the saddle and turned toward the direction of the castle.

Steve was in a much better mood when he returned to the castle.

* * *

Steve visited the forest again. He wanted to see the man he had met there, the man who had been in his thoughts constantly since that day. He rode to the same place as he had no idea where Tony lived. Steve dismounted and looked around. He worried he wouldn’t find him again, but he had been lucky enough to meet Tony once, maybe they would meet again. He settled down to wait.

After what felt like hours, he heard someone coming his way. Steve jumped to his feet and saw it was Tony. Steve smiled brightly at him as he sauntered closer.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Tony joked, but he didn’t look surprised to see Steve. “What brings you to this part of the forest, highness?”

“Tony,” the name slipped out easily. “I, I um… I wanted to thank you. Again.” He hadn't actually planned what he would say to Tony if he did meet him.

“It was my pleasure,” Tony said and led him to the river so his horse could drink.

They sat on a large rock as the water burbled along, and Steve felt awkward. He was actually with the man he had been thinking about for a week, and he didn’t know what to say. While he worried over that he became aware of Tony watching him. He turned his head to look at him.

Up close Tony’s eyes were warm and curious. Steve realized he had been asked a question. He had no idea what the question had been. Tony’s eyes were distracting. “Pardon me, what did you say?” he asked.

Tony raised his eyebrows. As he repeated his question Steve’s eyes drifted to his lips. They shaped his words beautifully.

Steve missed the question again.

* * *

Visiting what Steve had come to think of as their spot quickly became a weekly habit. Steve rode into the forest and inevitably Tony would appear. He must live nearby to always be aware of Steve's presence.

Steve had to acknowledge he had increasingly become enamored of the man. With his quick wit, his passion, his mischievousness, his eyes that could hold a person spellbound, his floppy hair that Steve wanted to run his hands through, his bottom. Steve watched as said bottom moved by his line of vision. Tony’s leather pants hugged him in all the right places as he bent to pick something up.

Tony turned and handed him a waterskin, and Steve quickly took a drink. He guiltily avoided looking at Tony’s face as the other man sat across from him.

* * *

A couple of months passed, and Steve continued to spend time in the forest with Tony when he could get away from his duties. One day Steve followed Tony to a shady spot, and they sat down on the ground.

Tony seemed to have something on his mind. Steve waited for him to speak, but when Tony began he regretted it.

"I'm not sure we should keep meeting like this," he said as he avoided looking at Steve.

Steve felt panic grip him, "Why?"

"Because you're the Prince, and I'm," he paused, "Well, I'm me."

"What does that mean?" Steve didn't like this.

Tony sighed. “The King is demanding more and more taxes when the people are struggling to survive. What do you think I’m doing out here, living in the forest? I'm an outlaw!” his voice rose at the end. He finally looked at Steve, and he seemed worried about how Steve would react to his words.

“Well, I didn’t think you were working as a squire. I suppose outlaw makes sense,” Steve said.

Tony gave him his usual look of incredulity and was speechless.

“Am I supposed to be surprised?” Steve asked.

“Yes!” Tony shouted. “You’re the Crown Prince. You should be extremely surprised that you are spending time in the woods with someone who steals coin meant for your coffers. Someone who is planning to steal some of that coin back the next time taxes are collected.”

Tony tried to look defiant, but Steve saw through it and was concerned by how upset Tony was. He just wanted to reach out and let Tony know it was ok. So, he did. He gripped the other man’s arm. Tony frowned at him. Steve smiled at the ornery man and moved his hand to Tony's bearded cheek.

“You should know I’m to lead the tax collection. I don’t support what my father is doing. I’ll ensure the people are treated better. I'll do whatever it takes. You have my word, Tony,” Steve said with sincerity.

Tony seemed to calm down, and Steve reluctantly let his hand fall away.

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Bucky said and began reciting the list of Steve’s indiscretions. “You met an outlaw in the forest who steals the King’s, _your father’s_ , gold. You’re thinking about helping this outlaw. And, this is because you _like_ him?”

“That about sums it up,” Steve said with an unapologetic grin. He had told Bucky why he’d been disappearing for hours on end. He could always tell his old friend the truth and get good advice or get laughed at, as Bucky did then.

“I see,” Bucky said after he finished laughing.

“It isn’t only because I like him,” Steve added. “I do believe my father’s taxation of the peasants is too much.”

Bucky nodded. “You’ve made that clear enough. So, does this outlaw return your feelings?”

“I don’t know," Steve said. "He, Tony, said he would take me to his camp the next time I visit, a sign of trust. But I don’t know for certain if he feels anything for me.”

Steve didn't say how much he wished Tony did.

* * *

It looked like Tony was still unsure about taking him to the camp–he was pacing as he waited.

“Tony!” Steve shouted. “Climb on, you can ride behind me as you show me the way.”

Tony heaved a great sigh and did as Steve said. He seemed unsure about where to place his hands, so Steve reached back and pulled the other man’s arms around his waist. Tony led him to his camp with as few words as possible. Steve tried not to enjoy the feel of Tony's arms wrapped around him, but it was a lost cause.

“Not a large rebellion, then,” Steve observed out loud when they reached the cave hideout.

“This is only the beginning, soon there will be dozens of us,” Tony proclaimed indignantly.

Steve smiled at him, and Tony huffed.

“Besides, Natasha is worth an entire army.” He gestured at the woman sitting on a log.

She didn’t look thrilled about Steve’s presence as she turned the spit. It looked like she had a squirrel on it.

“Are you sure you can trust him?” she asked Tony without taking her eyes off Steve.

“He’s fine,” Tony said and threw his pack in the cave.

Steve gave her a bright smile. “I’m very interested in your tax resistance. I’d like to hear more about your plans.”

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, and when Tony shrugged they looked back to Steve. Natasha looked slightly incredulous. Steve was used to that look, he had seen Tony wearing it so often.

* * *

When Steve returned to the camp Natasha wasn’t there, and while she was fascinating, Steve was glad to be alone with Tony.

“The first village that is visited for taxes is across the river,” Tony said. “The wagon carrying the coin from the village has to cross at the only good ford.”

Steve tried to listen to the plan, he really did, but Tony looked too good. He had a sheen of sweat on his face, and his cheeks and lips were red. Steve moved closer until he was pressed against Tony’s side. He could feel how tense Tony was. The other man was nervously gesticulating as he tried to carry on describing the details of his plan.

Steve decided it was time to find out how Tony felt about him. He reached out and took one of the flying hands and held it in his. Tony finally quieted and looked at his hand in Steve’s. Steve leaned closer to him, but Tony jumped up and away from Steve, pulling his hand free.

Tony tried to resume telling him the plan, but Steve was focused on his goal. He walked toward Tony who took several steps away from Steve until his back was against a tree.

Steve saw him gulp, but Tony didn’t move away. Steve moved in close and lowered his head to place a soft kiss on Tony’s cheek.

Tony’s hands latched onto Steve’s arms. “But, the resistance,” Tony lightly protested against Steve’s cheek.

“I promised you, I’ll help,” Steve said and their eyes met. “We’ll make it all work.”

Tony hesitated a moment, eyes dark and searching, then he nodded, and his gaze fell to Steve’s mouth.

Steve gently pressed his lips against Tony’s, and it was everything he thought it would be.

When Tony moaned and licked against Steve's lips, it turned out to be even better.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Kiss and a River (REMIX)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893730) by [One and Five Nines (Obani)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines)
  * [Way Back When (A Prince and a Robber Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894081) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
